


Grief

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Illustration for <a href="http://margo-kim.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://margo-kim.livejournal.com/"><b>margo_kim</b></a>'s <a href="http://margo-kim.livejournal.com/8141.html#cutid1%22">Floating in a most peculiar way</a>,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grief

_**Fanart: "Grief", basaltgrrl, Sam, white cortina**_  
Title: Grief  
Author: basaltgrrl  
Rating: white cortina  
Summary:  Illustration for [](http://margo-kim.livejournal.com/profile)[**margo_kim**](http://margo-kim.livejournal.com/) 's [Floating in a most peculiar way](http://margo-kim.livejournal.com/8141.html#cutid1%22),  
which is absolutely magnificent and heart-wrenching and heart-warming and lovely.  If you haven't read it, do.

  



End file.
